


Trails: An SMP Backstory

by ajoll



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Minecraft, Other, SMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoll/pseuds/ajoll
Summary: Four beings were created to explore the worlds around them. In their quest, they chose to test their creators power. One of the four vanished without a trace along with the new creation. Will the trails left behind be enough for the others to find the missing? Or will they be swallowed by the growing darkness around them?
Kudos: 1





	Trails: An SMP Backstory

“Is it breathing?”

The crew gathered around the Surrection Slab. No one responded, but instead listened to the rattling bones of skeletons as they roamed above, clueless to the rendezvous taking place. The ceiling was too low for anyone’s comfort, but anything is more comfortable without the assortment of evil that lurks at night. A moment passed before anyone spoke. 

A raspy voice broke the silence. “We will be seen as gods.” A wicked smile could barely be seen etched on his face.

“We don’t even know if he’s alive, Estelion.” The voice belonged to a woman, and it was filled with the calm confidence that could inspire even the most faithless to follow. He scoffed and leaned on the wall that was close behind him. She turned the man standing behind the cauldron at the head of the slab. “Ithar, would you mix another regeneration potion? Our new friend has to be near the brink by now.” 

Ithar turned around, swiftly getting to work. The brewing stand sat on the ground, illuminating the entire dugout and carefully holding the final Awkward Potion the four had brought. He dropped a ghast tear into the mix and watched the colors begin to shift immediately. After a moment or so, the elixir shimmered and the brewer added a pinch of glow stone dust. The brewing stand grew dim, a sign that blaze powder had run cold, however the potion was complete. He cautiously removed the bottle from the rack and held it out for Aetheria. The woman gracefully took it and studied it intently. This could be the moment that they all had been planning for. They had been alone all of these years, left to explore the vast generation of a multitude of biomes and dimensions. Now, they had outsmarted whatever being put them here. As Aetheria bent down to give the potion to their new creation, a small noise could be heard from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder. 

“Pip,” she spoke in a mothering tone, endearing yet commanding. “Anything to say?”

“I don’t know if we should do this,” the voice belonged to a child. They couldn’t have been more than ten years old. They rubbed their hands together in anticipation. “I’m scared.” 

Aetheria’s head fell into a tilt as she stared at Pip. She could barely see his eyes, but of what she could see, it was obvious that he was telling the truth. He was truly scared of their success. Estelion agreed.

“Oh, give it a break, Pipleo,” the man growled. He stepped over the slab. Aetheria cursed as he almost knocked her over. He knelt down to Pip’s level, only inches away from his face. “Stop acting like a child. We have been here for almost eight years. Just because our bodies don’t age, does not mean our minds don’t. Grow up.”

Silence fell upon the four once again. Estelion scoffed. Aetheria scowled at him as he walked by, and he threw his hands up as if to say  _ What? Was I Wrong?  _ Pip’s teeth were clenched as his anger boiled. 

“You know what,” his little voice filled the room. “I have grown up. I left behind the notion that we should attempt to create life. The powers that be  _ won’t  _ like this. At all.”

“You know I don’t believe in your silly little fairy tales, Pip, and I don’t plan on starting.”

Ithar and Aetheria made eye contact as the two yelled at each other, solving nothing.

“I have seen them! They will come! Don’t you understand that someone had to have put us here? We didn’t just appear. We can’t do this, please.”

“If you don’t like it, then leave. The trapdoor is right there,” Estelion pointed above him, and in the darkness Pip could barely make out the ladders they had placed when they arrived. Pip looked to Aetheria but she said nothing. She didn’t want to stop either, and Ithar was going to do whatever Aetheria did. Pip took a deep breath. 

“Fine,” the child said, grabbing the small shield that was propped on the wall behind him. “I will leave. I hope you are happy with this and everything that will come with it. He squeezed between the slab and the wall and placed his and on the first rung of the ladder. 

“Pip,” Aetheria pleaded. “Just wait.”

Pip looked back, a blank expression on his face. 

“No. I won’t be a part of this.” 

He climbed up the ladder and flung open the trapdoor. Pip was thrown off the ladder causing a loud thump followed by a clanking of bones. A skeleton had been standing on the door, as it could sense Estelion’s presence. It drew its bow and aimed directly at Estelion’s face. He reacted quickly, slapping the skeleton's arm bone, knocking off its aim. The arrow released and shot towards Aetheria, leaving her no time to react. There was no need as it busted through the bottle, splashing the potion all over the room. Estelion killed the beast with a slash of his sword and shut the door. 

“Pip, what the he-”

A gasp for air cut him off. The four looked slowly towards the slab in disbelief. Their creation lay with its eyes open, breathing deeply. Aetheria looked at Ithar, then the Estelion, and finally Pip, who stood with his mouth hanging open.

“We’re doomed.”


End file.
